


以克鲁伊夫之名

by XavIniesta685



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Family History, Gen, Honoring Johan Cruyff, Inspired by the book Fear and Loathing in LaLiga by Sid Lowe, Political Parties
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavIniesta685/pseuds/XavIniesta685
Summary: 旧文存档半原创，我想写写克鲁伊夫到底给巴塞罗那这座城市带来了什么





	以克鲁伊夫之名

我从诊所里出来，轮椅架上放着一纸诊断书，上面有医生用潦草的字迹写着的“颈动脉瘤”几个字。孙女牵着她妈妈的手乖乖走着，眼角有刚刚在诊所内大哭大闹留下的泪痕。我的儿子推着轮椅，脚步比平时更慢更无力，我们一家慢慢走到街边，儿子抱我上车，我安慰性地拍了拍他的头，不用难过，我早已为这一天做好了准备：事实上，我以为这一天会早点来，比现在早得多。比如，我可能会死在长枪党的炮火下，或者同胞的一纸举报信中，就像我许许多多忠诚而勇敢的朋友那样。到今天，我已经比弗朗哥去世时还要老，我已经走过了足够满意的一生。

巴塞罗那仍然游人如织，晚高峰时间交通尤其不畅，我们只得随着车流往前挪动。我正低下头打瞌睡，你知道，人老了都会这样，不过车窗上突然闪过一道红色与蓝色的影子，我条件反射般地抬起头，原来是路边跑过几个穿巴萨球衣的孩子。顺着他们跑动的方向看去，我瞳孔猛地一收缩。

那是诺坎普。

夕阳正在落下，无边的金色光芒照在矗立在诺坎普大门外的那尊铜像上，我呆呆地望着，发现距离他离开也已经过去了四年多。

铜像一点也不像他，约翰很少有那种坚毅而目视前方的眼神，只是电视节目都喜欢这么表现他。

回到家，我拒绝了儿子的搀扶，独自一人颤颤巍巍地迈步走下阶梯，钻进地下室，不耐烦地在灰尘与腐朽的味道里翻着老箱子，直到在一本相册里找到……那是克鲁伊夫的一张签名照片，普普通通，四十多年的岁月让它变黄发脆，字迹模糊得几乎消失。

我把它搂进我佝偻的身躯里，几乎是在拥抱着那个灿烂光辉的灵魂。

我闻到了铁锈味与血腥味，听见了老鼠整夜不息的吱吱叫声，我看见了狱卒的身影，以及约翰跑过诺坎普草坪时十万人摇摆而成的巨型人浪。

*

我并不是一开始就是约翰的球迷的，他带着阿贾克斯用唯美主义足球征服欧洲的时代，我家还买不起一部刚刚风靡起来的彩色电视机。

但我确实是个巴萨球迷，这个身份甚至比我是个西班牙公民来得更早：父母在医院登记新生儿户口之前就抢先给我注册了巴萨会员，他们认为这才是加泰罗尼亚人的”身份证”，比盖着代表卡斯蒂利亚皇室和弗朗哥军政府的徽章的西班牙公民证要更能代表我的身份。我的会员号是No.4427，一个代表着极其老的资格的四位数号码。

我父亲经历过内战，他常常跟我们说起关于共和政府溃败的故事，说这些通常是在饭后，他点起一根烟，奶奶去厨房忙活了，而我们兄弟姐妹无聊地在客厅爬来爬去。可能是尼古丁的作用，他的故事每次都有不同的版本，我好不容易记住了这回马统工党（这是个对于年幼的我来说十分古怪复杂的词儿）是坏人，但下一回父亲就开始说民兵素质低下，是他们搞砸了我们的事业。

每次父亲忍不住说起内战，我母亲都会摇头，责怪他给小孩子说恐怖的话题。我也对内战不感兴趣，因为这个故事有个悲惨的结局，就像院子里被我养死的金鱼。我感兴趣的是那些经常来家里聚会的叔叔们讲的故事，他们大部分时候观点一致，少部分时候会吵起来，但他们都会描述一个人人平等的世界，一个没有警察在街上背着枪巡逻、不会再有饥饿贫穷的世界。那个世界里加泰罗尼亚会被人尊重，我不会因为说加泰语被班上的人孤立。

“真的会有这一天吗？”我问，我烦透了每天经过关卡的时候都得打开书包给警察检查是否有违禁物。

“会有的，但必须有人做出努力，必须有人牺牲。”其中一个叔叔回答。他叫Rovira，是我父亲非常尊敬的人，所以在他直视我的眼睛时，我忍不住打了一个寒战。

“我想努力！”我急忙说，“我想生活在那样的社会里！”

“你几岁？”

“十六。”

他们笑了起来，我觉得有些尴尬，只能望向父亲，他耸了耸肩，看上去不打算帮忙。

“等你到十八岁。”Rovira终于说，“我有一些书籍可以借给你，如果你到了十八岁确定你想加入，那么，我们就很荣幸。”

在我十八岁生日那天，巴塞罗那打进了冠军杯决赛，整个城市一片沸腾。虽然是在客场确定晋级、诺坎普此刻是空的，但半夜街道上开始飘起加泰罗尼亚的红黄旗帜，我冲出家门，跟着人流往诺坎普走，我的父母和弟弟跟着我，兴奋地跳着、唱着不成曲调的歌谣，大部分是巴萨队歌与其他老歌的混编，有人引燃了烟火，广场被照映得犹如白昼。

“嗨！Forza Barca！”有人搂住了我的肩膀，是父亲那堆朋友中的一个。

冲动之下，我脱口而出：“如果巴萨拿了冠军杯冠军，我就加入加泰罗尼亚共产党！”

“一定会的！”他冲我的耳朵里大喊。

“砰！！”

一阵骤起的枪声打断了我的回答。我慌张地望向声音来处，歌声中断了。一群全副武装的士兵出现在了街道四周，他们对天鸣枪，为首的竭力嘶吼道：

“立刻回家！不许聚集！从现在开始宵禁！”

人群骚动，是佛朗哥政府的士兵，我父亲立刻意识到了危险性，他强拖着我离开街道，我们一家从弯弯曲曲的小巷里逃走，惊魂未定地回到了家。好几个小时后，我仍能听见屋外的喧闹，与隐隐约约的枪声。

第二天的报纸只字未提昨夜的骚乱，整版都在报道佛朗哥开的会议、取得的外交胜利，只用一行字介绍了巴萨晋级决赛。父亲骂了几句，把报纸撕碎了扔进马桶里冲走，而我把提到巴萨的那行字剪了下来，夹进我的笔记本里。

*

那场比赛，巴萨没有赢。打了三个门柱，运气很不好。

就像那天抱着我喊巴萨加油的朋友一样，他死在了那晚的冲突中，我甚至还不知道他的名字，只记得他是常来家中的“同志”之一，更不知道还有多少个像他这样的人。我悄悄违反了我的诺言，因为无论巴萨拿不拿得到冠军杯，我在那一晚后真正理解了它的重量，以及它代表的、我热爱的一切。

“我加入。”我告诉Rovira，“我准备好了，告诉我怎么做。”

*

至于克鲁伊夫在西班牙的俱乐部中选择巴萨，到底是跟皇马是佛朗哥最爱的俱乐部有关呢，还是阿贾克斯的高层跟皇马背着他谈转会激怒了约翰呢，还是因为他的夫人和加泰罗尼亚人有亲戚关系呢，抑或是仅仅因为巴萨由他的恩师米歇尔斯执教呢，我都一概不知。

“代表着一个新时代！”巴萨挂出这样的标语来描述约翰，世界第一转会费的名头赚足了眼球，球票大卖。

克鲁伊夫加盟巴萨是1973年，距离巴萨上一次打进欧冠决赛，已经过了整整十二年。而我即将满30岁，已经是加泰罗尼亚共产党的重要成员，积累了与敌人斗争的丰富经验。我们这样的人，听得懂风的声音，知道这几年形势有所好转，像一缕春风吹过冰霜覆盖的大地，但谁也不知道迎接我们的，究竟是一声及时的春雷，抑或是一场毁灭一切的洪水。弗朗哥渐渐老去，关于他身体不好的传言也在沉默的群众中流传着，各方势力蠢蠢欲动。

“我感觉时候到了，”我悄悄地告诉朋友，“就像暴雨前的，嗯，那种，湿润泥土的气息。有什么要发生了。”

组织要召开一次秘密会议，地点设在圣玛利亚教区。

“弗朗哥们都是教徒，”Rovira在上一次常规聚会中解释道，“教会和国王和他们站在一起，他们不会闯进圣地搜查。”

但他错了。

*

70年代，披头士是全世界最酷的一群家伙。而约翰，就是我们的摇滚巨星。那时欧洲的外援政策一变再变，阿贾克斯在转会合同上跟巴萨扯皮了两个月，死皮赖脸地想再从加泰罗尼亚人手里抠几两比塞塔出来。于是到了十月，联赛打了八轮，克鲁伊夫才真正能上场。

八轮联赛中，巴萨的表现符合一支十二年没拿联赛冠军的队伍的水平，输了三场，平了两场。比赛实在不好看，诺坎普的观众坐得稀稀拉拉。

就在这时，组织通知我本周末下午去参加会议，我掐指一算，会议结束刚好能赶上克鲁伊夫的首秀，就拿了两张球票揣在兜里出了门，跟我的妻子说好晚上八点半在诺坎普见面，她和我一样是狂热的巴萨球迷，期待这一天已经期待得快疯掉。

“准备好，我们可能会迎来一个民主化的新时代。”人来齐后，Rovira走上用腐朽木板拼起的台子，清了清嗓子，第一句话就这样说。“我们获得的消息是，弗朗哥有意让卡洛斯一世即位，他是一个在法国接受过高等教育的、崇尚民主共和的人，至于为何独裁者弗朗哥会选择一个这样的国王作为继承人，具体原因尚不明。这对我们来说，是一丝曙光。”

台下有人举手：“请问，如何判断这不是故意放出来使我们放松警惕的虚假消息？”

会议持续了将近三个小时，大部分关于细节的问题我都没有注意，我心里一半被克鲁伊夫的身影占据，另一部分飘满了十余年前的幻影，关于让我们摆脱独裁的承诺。

一丝曙光。

数十年来，无数暗杀弗朗哥的努力都失败了，令人想起无数次失败后仍然无法拿下冠军杯的巴萨，令人想起被禁止使用十余年的加泰罗尼亚语。巴萨仍在沉沦，而我从十八岁起至今的努力，看上去仍然有漫漫长路要走。

想到这点，我揪住自己的胸口大口喘了一口气。身边的人担心地瞟了我一眼，我示意他说没事。

我做不到，加泰罗尼亚做不到，巴萨也做不到。既然如此为何还要努力，还要冒着生命危险在此讨论可能并不存在的新时代？

我还没来得及想完，突然，哐地一声，大门被撞开了。

我跳了起来，所有人都跳了起来。我下意识地去摸自己的手枪，可显然来人比我们准备充分得多。砰砰砰，一个穿着军装的男人对天鸣枪，打穿了枝形吊灯，玻璃溅了一地。

“别动！有枪对准了你们！我可不管是否伤及无辜！”

他军装前别着的长枪党徽章夺目刺眼。

我们看向Rovira，他脸色惨白，但停顿一秒后，他盯着来者的头目，挥了挥手：“放下武器。”

*

我脑袋很乱，被两个身穿便服的警察夹住胳膊，粗暴地塞进一辆小轿车里，蒙上头套。我进门时膝盖狠狠撞了一下座椅，以至于半条腿疼得像要断了一样。一个小时后，我被被扔在在Modelo监狱肮脏潮湿的地板上。最近形势紧张，经济衰败，人手和牢房都不够，我们有将近三十多个人被丢进同一个狭窄的牢房里。

牢房已经挤得连一只猫儿都钻不进来后，狱卒框地一声砸上了门。

有几位同伴开始框框框地砸铁条门，其中有一个大胆地吼道：“喂！我们不接受非法拘留！法官在哪儿，律师在哪儿呢？你们是不是要玷污弗朗哥将军的英明？”

提及大元帅果然有用。几个狱卒如临大敌地跑过来，其中一个用警棍隔着铁条抽了一把喊得最大声那个人的肚子，他捂住腹部从门旁边退开。

“明早你们就会得到公正公开的审判。”一个身穿军服的黑色人影说，看上去应该是典狱长，“然后你们就会被公正地处决。”

他口气刺耳而冷漠，士兵们用刺刀指着我们，没有人再敢说话。

对峙了一会儿，敌人做了个威胁的手势，然后走了。

“我们继续，”显然，Rovira讨论党务的热情不会被明天即将被枪毙的这种小事所干扰。大家开始压低声音说话，在聊到敏感词时用我们之间的暗语替代，因为长枪党肯定还在暗处监听着。

说话声嗡嗡响着，大家畅谈着未来。民主、自由、没有秘密警察的新未来。这些人身经百战，有的曾在军情六处学习过，对他们来说死亡威胁和吃个蛋糕那样普通平常。Rovira曾笑着告诉我，做我们这一行的，最熟悉的地点有两个，一个是办公室，一个就是牢房。

但我不是他们，我只是个在本地负责联络的情报员，尽管被捕过也被怀疑过，但总是因为证据不足被释放，这种被拉去黑牢后秘密处决的情况，我想象过，但真正要发生时，我缩进去了牢房的角落来逃避谈话。

我害怕我一说话就会喊出来。

本能地想掏掏口袋缓解一下紧张，我这才发现有什么没有了：我们被逼换上了囚服，而我原来的衣服口袋里，有两张诺坎普今晚的球票。

妈的。因为被捕而错过克鲁伊夫的首秀，简直没有比这更倒霉的事情了。

如果明天太阳升起来后，我和其他人一起被枪决，那我就永远再也没有机会看见那位全世界最闪耀的明星为我爱的球队踢球的样子了。

我的父母几年前因病过世，我并没有孩子，兄弟姐妹也都生活得平静美满。除了我答应父母要继续下去的事业，以及对巴萨的热爱，加上我可能守寡的妻子，我在这世界上并没有太多可留恋的东西。

但是，但是那不是其他人，那是克鲁伊夫。

我手脚冰凉，把自己更紧地蜷在墙角。

“你说现在诺坎普会是什么样子？”突然，有个人挤开人群走到我身边，弯下腰坐了下来，凑到我耳边说。是Rovira，我惊讶地看着他，是他看穿了我的想法？

“就算比赛赢了我们也看不到了。”我脱口而出，然后意识到不小心说出了内心的恐惧。为了掩饰尴尬，我下意识望向手腕想看看表，才想起一切金属的物品都被狱卒拿走了。

“他们明天不会枪毙我们。”Rovira安静地说，听见“枪毙”这个词我抖了一下。

“但他们是弗朗哥的秘密警察，”我争辩说，“他们做事从不按程序走。”在紧急关头不说有消极心理暗示的话是情报人员基本行为规范之一，但我太害怕，已经不知道自己在说什么。“我们再也去不了诺坎普了，再也没法见到克鲁伊夫踢球了。”

我一口气说完，然后才发现自己说了多丧气的话，Rovira表情一下子严肃起来。我刚想道歉，但他已经站起来走开了。

*

我整夜没有睡着。我看着黑色夜空里的星星，看着天空从远方开始一点点亮起来。

大家都睡着后，我竖起耳朵，想捕捉一点从城市另一端的球场传来的球迷的歌声或者喧闹声，就当是生命最后一晚听见的仅剩的声音就好，但我又失望了。围绕着我的只有同伴的鼾声与老鼠整夜不休的吱吱叫声。

九点整，我听见邮车经过时轰隆隆的声音从街上传来，还有卖报小孩的叫卖声，送牛奶的人骑着自行车叮叮当当地路过。

有个巡逻的士兵从监狱的办公楼方向跑来，他在我们的门前停下，用警棍哐当哐当地砸了几下铁条，吵醒了所有人。

他冲人群喊出了我的名字，我唰地一下懵了。“快滚出来，”他厉声说，“有你的信件！”

我一头雾水，在所有人的目光注视下走出牢房，我没有几个常常串门的亲近的人，更何况没有人知道我在这里，谁会给我写信？

邮差等在前厅，他隔着玻璃门给我递来了一个信封。信封被打开过了，显然是被秘密警察检查过，确认没有隐藏的信息才允许送到我手上的。我接过来，赶紧寻找发件人一栏，上面端端正正地写着：

Johan Cruyff, FC Barcelona 

我应该是尽了平生最大的努力阻止自己喊出来，那是一种被雷电击中的惊愕与幸福感，我咬住自己的嘴唇，控制自己的腿以正常的步伐走动，在狱卒监视下走回牢房，不到一百米的距离我感觉像走了一天那么久。在狱卒锁上门离开后，我压低声音说：”是克鲁伊夫！是约翰！是约翰！”

人群中发出压抑的惊呼声，大家团团围上来看，我手抖得厉害，好不容易将明信片抽出来，是一张克鲁伊夫本人的签名照，在背面写了给我和我的名字，除此之外没有其他东西。大家将照片传来传去，仔细观摩，而我只顾低头捂住嘴，消化着这一事带来的震撼感。

“他居然会给我寄签名照片，他居然会给我寄签名照片……”我不断重复着这句话，但大脑仍没有开始工作，“他居然会给我寄签名照片！”

他怎么知道我在哪里？他为什么要这样做？但那是他的笔迹，我是他的球迷，不可能认错，他写了我的名字，说明就是给我本人的。

我想起几个月前他的转会案纷纷扰扰，绯闻漫天飞的时候，有个确切的事实是，皇马曾经极力邀请他，但他拒绝了。更有说服力的解释是，阿贾克斯高层背着他跟皇马谈判激怒了他，次级的说法是巴萨给的工资和转会费更高，也有一种声音，弱小，但在传播，说他看不惯皇马是弗朗哥常常去观赛的球队，这才是他来巴萨的真正原因。

照片最终回到了我手上，四周已经被磨得起了皮儿。我紧紧凝视着克鲁伊夫照片里飞扬的笑脸。监狱，死刑，这些相比起我刚刚经历的如同亲眼看见天使下凡一般的事件来说，早已不再重要。

隔着牢门与高墙，这份礼物冲出重围到达我手中，我固执地相信这是一个信号，什么信号我还没空细想，但一定是一个积极的、光明的的信号。像神仙路过时吻了吻你的额头。我错过了昨夜与他约好的约会，所以他亲自来见我了。

他能那样踢球，所以他是神，神是全知全能的。

过了可能几分钟，也可能是几个小时，我终于平静了下来，抬起头，我发现Rovira在远远地看着我，他扯出一个礼貌的微笑。

我走过去，想解释我昨晚不合适的话，但他先出声：

“恭喜，很惊喜的礼物。”

我的话在嘴里转了转，最终换了一种方式说出口：“我们今天不会有事。”

“我们不但今天，以后也不会有事。”他纠正我。

我很想问他这种信心从哪儿来，是真的确信我们不会被秘密暗杀，还是只是多年斗争经验撑起的自信。但我摸着口袋里的照片，就突然相信了他。

*

我们在狱中呆了四个月，这段时间我将那张照片放在贴身的口袋里，每当做苦工累得直不起腰，或者被夜晚的寒风冻醒，我都会低头吻一吻放着照片的口袋。我们被扔进了分开的牢房，我再也没见过Rovira。一开始我还会整夜为被士兵和警察追杀的噩梦困扰，但随着时间流逝，梦里渐渐变成了克鲁伊夫照片里的样子，照片动了起来，在球场上飞奔，长发飘扬，进球后用力亲吻巴萨队徽。我坐在诺坎普的看台上，和身边的人一起反复唱颂他的名字。

经过几个月的调查，我被弗朗哥政府划为“情节轻微”，和其他几个人一道，允许出狱。妻子来接我，我们紧紧地抱在了一起。

回到家，我跟妻子谈起了那张不可思议的签名照片，妻子望着我，噗呲地笑了一声，转身从抽屉里取出一张一模一样的签名照片，背面也写着我妻子的名字。我惊奇地看着她，才想起来我们那天买了票却没到场看球，俱乐部通常会给予一些小小的补偿，比如一些钥匙扣或明信片之类的小玩意，寄到家里来，而尽职尽责的邮差从我妻子那打听到了我在哪，那张签名照片才这样送到了我手里。显然，那场比赛是巨星首秀，礼物总会隆重一点。所以，无论偶然还是必然，那张照片支持着我度过了我生命中最黑暗的时光。

我妻子告诉我，我进监狱的第一晚，克鲁伊夫的第一场比赛，我们4-0赢了对手，克鲁伊夫梅开二度，还助攻一球，一个人导演了整场比赛。巴萨的积分也从那时的名列第八，爬升到现在的榜首。

无论场上还是场外，他和我为之被捕入狱的事业一样，给深受压迫的加泰罗尼亚人带来了一样东西：希望。

*

那个赛季结束，巴萨时隔十四年再次获得联赛冠军。

四年后，弗朗哥去世，这家伙逃过了无数敌对机关与民间斗争势力的枪口，寿终正寝。彼时克鲁伊夫已经离开了巴塞罗那，但他已经永久地、彻底地给这个城市和人民带来了变化。我听说有一次他在场上质疑裁判，被警察直接带走，数万球迷包围了警察局，挤满了街道，人们喊着一个名字：

Cruyff！Sí！

Cruyff！Sí！

Cruyff！Sí！

弗朗哥去世几个月后，一个小婴儿在加泰罗尼亚一个偏远山区的农户家呱呱坠地，他的姓氏是普约尔，和与弗朗哥的马德里政权斗争了一辈子的加泰老省长同名。

他会成长为巴萨历史上最伟大的队长，他还会经常很骄傲地告诉媒体，他是第一批弗朗哥死后出生的婴儿，是第一批在民主化后的新时代成长起来的人。

新时代，是的，是我们在狱中反复谈论的新时代。

而克鲁伊夫，他在专制的阴霾仍旧笼罩西班牙的最后几年间来到巴塞罗那，像一阵自由的风吹过地中海。他属于那个充满反叛、颓废、摇滚、毒【和谐】品、嬉皮士、现代主义、怀疑主义和披头士的七十年代。美苏忙着制造核弹，人类登上月球，世界需要革新，而他从奥林匹斯山上下来，告诉人们球应该这样踢。

END

Note：

*文中的“我”是虚构原创人物，从头到尾刻意没有提及名字是觉得他可能是所有巴萨球迷，读者您甚至可以想像成“你”。灵感来自百年德比里的一段关于克鲁伊夫首秀的描述。

*Rovira确有其人，全名Josep-Lluís Carod-Rovira，他出狱后出任了Esquerra Republicana的领导人和加泰罗尼亚政府的副主席。

*我最近沉迷写第一人称

*本文是给克圣的祭奠文，想写一些他到底给巴塞罗那人带来了什么的文字，愿他和他所追求的唯美主义足球，以及他所代表的反叛、革命与自由精神永垂不朽。


End file.
